


Video Star

by Reis_Asher



Series: Mind Games [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gangbang, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Games, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RK800 stars in a porno, Seduction, Teasing, UST, connor's not as innocent as you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 09:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14998247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: Hank receives a personal e-mail file from Gavin with a suspicious attachment. Curiosity overriding his better judgement, he clicks it to find it's a pornographic movie featuring a spare RK800 model having sex with several men. Aroused and conflicted, he confronts Gavin about the file, but Gavin denies all knowledge of the e-mail...





	Video Star

Hank hummed as he browsed his personal e-mail on the laptop in the living room. He deleted the junk mail, leaving only the e-mails he was interested in browsing in the folder. His eyes narrowed as he noticed he had an e-mail from Gavin—how had that fucker gotten his private e-mail address? He opened the file, wondering what anti-android meme that asshole was sending him now.

_You'll want to see this, Hank. That plastic prick's not as pure as you think, huh? Or perhaps you'll enjoy it, seeing as he's living with you now. Either way, it's relevant to your interests._

_Attachment: RK800XXX_1.mp4_

Hank downloaded the file against his better judgement. If this turned out to be a video of an RK800 being destroyed, he was going to beat the living shit out of Gavin. Bad enough he'd had to shoot Connor's likeness to save his Connor back at the Cyberlife Tower, but at least that had been a clean shot between the eyes. There was some sick content out there that he hadn't cared to watch even when he hadn't believed deviant androids had feelings or self-awareness. Human beings had some sick fetishes, that was for sure.

But still, he was curious. Mostly because of the XXX in the filename, but also because of the text of the e-mail. Enjoy it? Pure? It couldn't possibly be a porno featuring Connor, could it?

Of course not. Connor had been living with him ever since the android revolution. Besides that once incident where Hank had caught him masturbating (and shamefully jerked himself off to it), Connor had never indicated an interest in anything sexual. He certainly didn't have the time to be moonlighting in pornography. 

But of course, there were other Connors, and it made sense that Cyberlife would want to do something with them after the revolution. They needed to make their money back, after all, and what better way to do that than the porn industry?

Curiosity overriding his scruples, Hank double-clicked the file. Connor was out walking Sumo and shopping for groceries—he wouldn't be back for at least an hour. More than enough time to watch a couple of minutes of the file, decide against the whole thing, and erase it.

Connor—an RK800 android, he reminded himself, not _his_ Connor—stood in a bedroom, naked, with six rather ripped human guys. Okay, so it was going to be a gay porno. Even better. No, even _worse_. Hank skipped forward a little, his finger shaking slightly on the mouse as he did so.

_Oh shit_ they were taking turns with him. Connor grabbed the sheets, his cock rock hard and begging for attention, crying out as one of the men came inside him. The camera shot panned to Connor's ass, where semen dribbled out of his well-fucked hole. In a moment, one of the other guys grabbed Connor by the legs and thrust into his ass.

Hank was incredibly aroused and also conflicted as hell. Everything they'd been through had told him that androids had self-awareness and also no choice to go against their commands unless they became deviant—and yet this Connor seemed like he was totally into it. Two of the men stood in front of his face and he took turns sucking their cocks. He deep-throated like a professional, and it didn't take much of a stretch of the imagination for Hank to think of Connor doing all this to him, for him—for him _alone_.

He was powerless to override his horny impulses, and so he unzipped his pants and tried to suppress his guilt the best he could as he wrapped his hand around his shaft and began to pump. He came around the time the six men gathered around and came all over Connor's face and in his mouth. Shit, Connor looked hot with cum on him, especially since he was _smiling_ as semen dripped off his face.

Still, fuck Gavin for sending this to him. They were going to have words just as soon as he hid the file in a passworded, compressed archive which he buried deep in a folder nobody ever used. Of course, he didn't expect Connor to use his computer—what was the point when he could access the Internet in his own head—but he didn't want to answer awkward questions if Connor happened to come across it.

The front door opened and Hank panicked. He quickly zipped his pants up, closing all the windows on the computer. He'd have to come back later to hide the file, but hopefully Connor wouldn't find it before he could bury it. He stood up as Connor squeezed through the doorframe with a dozen heavy grocery bags, Sumo hot on his heels. He put the grocery bags down and gave Hank an odd look.

"Are you okay, Lieutenant? Your heart rate is elevated." Fuck, not Connor with that scanning shit again. Hank was a walking evidence stash, traces of semen on his hands and clothing if Connor happened to scan in the wrong places. He'd didn't want to admit what he'd been up to, even if masturbating was a perfectly normal human behavior.

"How many times have I told you to save your investigating for work? I'm not a crime scene," Hank snapped. He sighed, softening his tone. "Sorry. We gotta get going soon, Connor. We still need to review the evidence on the Dietrus case. Can you put the food away while I take a shower?"

"Of course," Connor said. "Your apology is unnecessary, Hank. I apologize if I intruded on anything… private."

Hank turned away, trying to hide the flush that rose in his cheeks. He hurried to the bathroom and took a quick shower, hoping Connor wasn't checking his file history out of curiosity. He emerged from the bathroom to find Connor was still putting groceries away, and he helped him with the last of the items before they left for the station.

***

"I don't know what the fuck you think you're doing, Gavin, but you need to stop." Hank had made sure Connor was busy in the evidence archive before he'd cornered Gavin in the break room.

"What the fuck are you talking about, Anderson?" Gavin pulled himself free from Hank's grasp and adjusted his collar. "Are you drunk?"

Hank snapped. He was not in the mood for Gavin's bullshit. "You know damn well what I'm talking about. That e-mail you sent to my personal address. What the fuck were you thinking?"

"Look, Hank, I don't have a fucking clue what you mean. I don't even know your personal e-mail address. We're not friends."

"You didn't send me a pornographic video file?" Hank asked.

"No, I didn't!" Gavin said. "Why the fuck would I do that? I have no interest in helping you get off. Maybe you should ask your partner, Hank. It can never seem to keep its eyes off your ass."

"Shut the fuck up," Hank said. He walked away, resisting the urge to punch Gavin's smug face. He was on thin enough ice with the department as it was.

Connor emerged from the archives. "I think I have a lead on the case," he announced in his usual cheery tone. He looked so innocent and sincere that Hank dismissed his doubts that Connor could have sent the file. Gavin had been fucking with him. It was just another one of his mind games.

He remembered the wink Connor had given him after Hank had watched him jerk off in the living room. Like he knew everything—like it had all been a setup, one long game of seduction that Hank was losing without even knowing he was playing.

"Connor, you wouldn't have happened to send any files to my personal e-mail address, would you?" Hank asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Lieutenant," Connor said, but there was a sparkle in his brown eyes that spoke of mischief managed. Hank paused in the hallway for a moment, his eyes widening. No, he had to be imagining it. There was no way Connor had sent him a pornographic file of his own likeness so Hank would jerk off to it, was there?

Was there?

**Author's Note:**

> My mind lives in the gutter and I do feel slightly guilty about that because the whole DBH fandom is so good and pure. But I can't help myself XD. Comments and kudos if you enjoyed it!


End file.
